La Rencontre avec un ange
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Témarie a perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher, mais ne pleure pas. Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre une fillette dont la peine est identique à la sienne. De cette rencontre naitra une amitié, construite sur une peine profonde et sous un soleil brûlant.


_Coucou,_

_Voilà un petite O.S un peu triste avec Témarie en personnage centrale, l'idée m'est venue comme ça. Encore et toujours Hinata (evidemment !^^)_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**La Rencontre avec un ange**

Elle attendait, bien sagement comme le voulait son père. Droite, la tête haute et la mine grave. Digne. Ses cheveux blonds étaient balayés par le vent et le sable doré se glissait entre ses mèches. Le doux sable chaud de Suna. Sa terre, son pays. Du haut de ses six ans, elle affichait une force de caractère peu commune. La terre aride et le dur climat du pays obligeaient les enfants à se forger rapidement une forte personnalité pour survivre. Temari scrutait de ses yeux émeraude la foule qui s'avançait sur le village de Suna. Il s'agissait des Hokagues des autres villages accompagnés par des représentants des plus puissants clans de chaque pays. Ils se réunissaient comme tous les cinq ans pour parler politique, techniques et d'autres choses que Temari n'avait pas bien saisies. A ses côtés, un garçon aux cheveux brun gesticulait. Kakûro ne savait vraiment pas se tenir tranquille plus de deux minutes ! La fillette leva les yeux vers son père, actuel Kazekage de Suna, attendant sa réaction. Ce dernier ne faisait pas attention à eux, il était absorbé dans ses pensées. Toujours avec la même expression indéfinissable sur son visage, la même qu'il gardait depuis le départ de la mère des deux enfants. Un départ précipité. Temari n'avait pas pleuré quand on lui avait annoncé que sa mère était partie parmi les anges. Elle avait gardé une maîtrise de soi que peu d'enfant de son âge pouvait faire preuve. Elle était restée grave, les yeux secs. Forte pour son frère, forte pour son père. Elle n'avait pas aimé la lueur de désespoir qui avait brillé dans ses yeux quand maman était partie. Elle avait eut peur, très peur. Peur qu'il aille voir les anges lui aussi. Peur qu'il les laisse seuls. Temari avait envi d'aller prendre la main de son père, de la serrer très fort pour l'empêcher de partir, pour ne pas le laisser s'envoler vers maman. Il semblait prêt à le faire là sur ce promontoire face à tous ces gens qui arrivaient. Temari tenta de garder la mine grave, elle ne laissa rien paraître de ses sentiments, ni de sa peur. A cet instant, elle détestait sa mère. Sa mère qui faisait naître cette tristesse chez son père, qui le rendait fou. Sa mère qui était égoïste et voulait lui enlever son père.

Pour calmer son frère, elle attrapa sa petite main. La serra bien fort. Kankûro comprit le message et cessa de bouger, il mit son pouce dans sa bouche et de ses grands yeux noirs toisa les premiers arrivants. Temari savait bien que dans quelques minutes il recommencerait à chahuter. Comment pouvait-on demander à un enfant de cinq ans de rester sage durant des heures ? Temari observa les personnes qui parlaient avec agitation à son père. Ils étaient bien habillés, tout comme le reste de la foule, tout comme elle. Temari épousseta de sa main libre sa tenue. Elle portait un kimono violet et noir, ses cheveux dorés étaient rassemblés en un chignon. Habillée ainsi, la fillette se trouvait un peu ridicule. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup toutes ses couches de vêtements qui la gênaient pour se mouvoir. Elle eut beau scruté, elle ne voyait aucun enfant de son âge. Elle soupira d'ennuie quand soudain elle la remarqua. Temari ne l'avait pas vu au premier coup d'œil tant la petite fille était discrète. Elle était nettement plus jeune, et très pâle. La couleur de sa peau intrigua Temari qui n'avait pas le loisir d'en voir souvent. Le soleil étant très dur et colorant la peau des habitants de Suna. La fillette était petite, d'apparence frêle, ses cheveux étaient bruns aux reflets bleus. Ce qui intrigua encore plus la fillette blonde, ce fut ses yeux, des yeux de nacre mauve. Ses cours en compagnie de sa nourrice lui revinrent en mémoire. Un mot apparut dans son esprit, elle identifia la petite fille brune à un clan. Hyûga. Le clan le plus puissant de Konoha. La fillette brune portait un kimono bleu nuit où se découpait des fleurs blanches comme celles qu'elle avait dans sa chevelure. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air à l'aise ici, pas à cause de ses vêtements comme Temari. Elle était intimidée par les gens qui la regardait et gênée par le regard de l'homme qui parlait avec celui qui semblait être son père. En somme une gamine qui comme la blondinette n'était pas ravie d'être là.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment du banquet en l'honneur de leur réunion et du Kazekage de Suna que Temari put se libérer de la garde de Kankûro. Ce dernier alla faire sa sieste au côté de son jeune frère Gaara. La fillette s'éloigna du boucan que produisait le repas pour aller en direction du banc sous le seul arbre encore vert en ce chaud été. Les autres n'avaient pas résisté à la chaleur. Elle n'avançait pas vite, peu habitué au port du kimono. Elle s'empêtrait dans sa jupe. Tout à coup, en voulant accélérer le pas, elle butta et s'étala par terre avant d'avoir put rejoindre l'ombre rafraîchissante de l'arbre. Elle faillit se mettre à pleurer d'énervement quand soudain une voix claire s'éleva dans l'air.

« Tout…tout va bi…bien ? »

Temari releva la tête. Le soleil masquait une partie du visage de l'inconnu, les rayons de l'astre du jour brillaient sur la peau blanche de l'individu. Témari écarquilla les yeux : un ange. Un ange qui lui tendait une petite main blanche. Lorsque la petite blondinette se releva grâce à son aide, son émerveillement s'évapora. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un ange. Elle reconnue la fillette de tout à l'heure.

« Je…je m'app…elle…Hi…Hinata, bafouilla l'Hyûga.

- Moi c'est Temari ! répondit énergiquement la fillette en essuyant ses larmes.

- Pour…pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu…tu as perdue ta…ta maman ?

- Non ! Ma maman elle est partie voir les anges. Tu peut pas comprendre, la voix de Temari était sèche. »

La petite fille ne pouvait pas comprendre, songea la fille du Kazekage. Personne ne savait ce que c'était.

« Ma maman aussi, elle…elle est allée chez les…les anges, murmura Hinata en baissa la tête. »

Temari se tu. Quelle étrange coïncidence. Une autre petite fille n'avait plus sa maman, comme elle. Plus de bras tendres autour de son corps, plus de câlins rassurants, plus de douce caresse sur sa joue, plus d'affectueux sourires les jours sombres, plus de bisous dans le cou, plus d'histoire le soir, plus d'amour maternelle. La blondinette se rendit compte alors en observant Hinata de ce qu'elle avait perdue. Elle comprit soudainement que sa maman était partie pour toujours, qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. En voyant l'Hyûga, Temari avait l'impression de voir son miroir. Le reflet d'elle-même, une fillette tremblante de larmes et en manque d'amour. L'une était blonde, l'autre brune, l'une était grande, l'autre petite, l'une était timide et douce, l'autre était énergique et sauvage. Tout semblait contraire chez l'autre. Tout. Mais la douleur qui étouffait le cœur de Témari, cette tristesse envahissant ses membres, ce besoin de mère, elles le retrouvaient en l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, la fille du Kazekage laissa rouler les larmes sur ses joues. Deux sillons apparurent, ses yeux débordèrent de douleur. Elle réalisait enfin.

« Maman ! Maman ! Mamaaaaaan ! »

Temari se mit à crier, à appeler désespérément, à essayer de ramener vers elle la présence de sa mère. Elle se sentait si seule, elle tremblait secouée par les spasmes de ses sanglots. Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Son cœur était au supplice, il volait en éclats que le vent entraînait dans une lente valse. Elle se laissait tomber à terre quand soudain, deux bras minces entourèrent son corps. Deux bras blancs la serrèrent tandis qu'une odeur de vanille parvenait au nez de Temari. Des larmes se joignirent aux siennes. Une fillette timide aussi seule qu'elle la réconfortait de sa douce voix enfantine. Hinata murmuraient quelques paroles à l'oreille de la blonde, celle-ci se laissant bercer par cette voix noyée de larmes. Deux petites flammes seules se rejoignirent, se réchauffant mutuellement, réconfortant le coeur blessée de l'autre. Temarie avait l'impression qu'Hinata, cette fillette qu'elle avait soudainement l'impression de connaître depuis toujours, que l'Hyûga ramassait par terre les morceaux de son cœur et le reconstruisait tendrement. La fille du Kazekage rendit son étreinte à la minuscule gamine, partageant la même perte. Elle n'avait pas d'ailes, pas d'auréole, pas de voile blanc mais Temari était sûre qu'Hinata était vraiment un ange. Un ange dont les ailes avaient été coupées, un ange tombé en plein vol, un ange mutilé. Mais un ange.

Un ange descendu sur terre pour la consoler.

* * *

_Voilà ! Une petite review peut être ? Parce que bon c'est la moindre des choses pour respecter le travail de celui qui écrit ..._


End file.
